


Lucky Eights

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Ravi, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Praise Kink if you squint, Riding, Succubi & Incubi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trainee Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Trainee life makes it too hard for Jaehwan to bottom. Luckily, Ravi is liberal enough in that department to have a solution.





	Lucky Eights

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG AND I'M SORRY
> 
> Still tho.. "Jaehwan was sore" like when isn't he?? Have u met his bf? Ever seen that D??

Jaehwan was sore.

Sore enough to groan as he walked out to the chilly street, stopping to rub his aching thigh, and it wasn't even the kind of soreness that came from something pleasant.

It was a rare winter evening without rain, but the winds were as crisp as usual. Jaehwan was already used to the dark skies, finishing his days at the training center late every day.

Trainee life was exhausting. It wasn't as if he had expected easy days filled with laughter and rest, but he definitely underestimated the amount of training he'd actually be doing. His legs were sore and tired, somewhat numb after long hours of choreo training. His voice wasn't any better- his vocal cords were too used to function, trying to hit the right notes at the training that day.

Although he still had a tiring evening shift at the coffee shop, he was kind of glad that the week was ending. He needed a good night's sleep after the tiring days full of singing, dancing, and running laps around the training center. The first couple of weeks weren't as tough. He was introduced to some other trainees, spoke to them, strated training with them. The majority of them were younger, some even still in high school, but he was glad that a few were older than him.

The only thing that really bothered him was how good everyone were.

It seemed as though he was always the last to understand the dance moves, the last to get the approval of the vocal teachers. And he knew that's it's understandable, that he's new to this, but he still felt a pang of sadness every time he wasn't deemed as good as the more experienced trainees.

His phone chimed and he sighed, looking at the screen that showed his boss' contact calling him.

"Manager-hyung?" He answered, trying not to sound as exhausted as he is.

"Jaehwan, are you on your way to work yet?"

"I'm about to catch a bus, why?"

"Good. Don't come."

"Huh?"

The manager sighed. "The water piped exploded and flooded the whole kitchen. We're just closing for the night, and I'm closing fir tomorrow morning too."

"So... Shifts are cancelled?" Jaehwan's heart rate picked up.

"Until tomorrow afternoon. Do yourself a favor and get some rest. You always look so awful when you come in."

"Sure, hyung. See you tomorrow," he hang up quickly. 

He smiled brightly, a result of finally getting an evening off. He could just home and sleep for 16 hours, or...

Swiping through the contact list, he pressed on the one that read _Ravi (´ω｀)_. His boyfriend picked up 4 rings later.

"Ravi-ah, you home?"

The demon huffed, replying with fake annoyance. "I am. Hello to you too, yes, I'm feeling well, thanks for aski-"

"Shut your rude mouth," Jaehwan shot back at him. "My shift just got cancelled."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm home. Come over."

"Good."

"Want me to order takeout?"

"Nah, I'm on trainee diet now," the human sighed.

"Still?"

"Duh."

"Fine, I'll give you a piece of lettuce."

"Don't use that attitude, you ass. I'll be there in 10."

Jaehwan could hear Ravi snickering. "All the lettuce will be gone by then, though..."

"Well, forget about getting my ass tonight, then."

"Hey-"

"Bye, see you!"

Jaehwan ended the call as Ravi's retaliations resonated in the background, stuffing the phone into his back pocket as he started walking down the street. Messing with Ravi was always so fun.

Annoying the demon was a great joy, even back when they were barely friends. Now, that they were actually labeled under "dating" it was even more convenient, even though Ravi also took it upon himself to be a little shit as much as he could. 

It was so casual, and Jaehwan loved it. Ravi would sometimes appear in his room randomly, dragging him to eat, or watch movies, or fuck, and it was somehow relaxing despite their constant bickering.

Other times Jaehwan would crash at the demon's apartment, exploring the vast hallways and rooms, burrowing into the soft mattress before falling asleep comfortably.

With a hum tugging at the corners of his lips and a chilly wind soothing his aching muscles, he set his legs down the street, in the direction of the familiar apartment home.

Ravi lived extremely comfortably at the 15th floor of a luxury edifice, a slim and shiny structure that scraped the clouds. Although Jaehwan didn't look rich, not with his worn-out clothes and ratty backpack, the residents he often encountered on elevator rides or in the lobby didn't pay him second glances after he started to visit almost every day.

The elevator chimed and dinged as it decelerated, opening to reveal a wide hallway with only 3 doors to enter. The African Blackwood door, the one on the right, was as familiar as always.

Jaehwan knocked lightly, letting his bag fall from one shoulder. 

Ravi opened the door a couple of seconds later, stepping away to let the human enter and throw his backpack to the couch.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Jaehwan turned around at the demon's sassy voice."That's how people look when they actually work and do stuff, instead of sitting all day on the sofa and watching cartoons."

Ravi approached him with lazy steps and a smirk. "Well, I only watch high quality movies, so that definitely counts as work."

"The TV works more than you, I swear. You don't even have a job."

"Well, considering _this,_ " Ravi opened his arms to motion at the apartment, "I did a pretty good job working."

"Doesn't give you an excuse to be annoying," Jaehwan remarks, but nonetheless strudded forwards to fall into a hug with the demon. The latter's chin settled above his head, releasing a low hum that resonated around Jaehwan's head.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," Ravi repeated. His tone wasn't teasing anymore, his voice low and quiet, hands lightly roaming the human's torso.

"I'm tired," Jaehwan admitted. "We had some tests today, physical and vocal. I didn't do very good."

Ravi hummed lowly again. "It's understandable. You just started training. You can't expect to be amazing compared to people who trained for way more time than you did."

Jaehwan sighed. "I don't want to be amazing. I just don't want to be awful." He realized how gloomy he must sound, but he couldn't help but let out an exhausted rant. His insides were deflated, empty with no real success to amount for.

"You are," Ravi murmured. He pulled back, waiting for the human's face to arch up and look at him.

"The thing is, that other's talents don't define your own."

Jaehwan raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Even if others seem to be better than you it doesn't mean you're not good," the demon explained. "You didn't get the audition thanks to luck, or chance. You're talented, and I know that for a fact because when we first met, I noticed your voice immediately. That was the reason I chose you that night."

"So... You're saying you popped a boner for my voice?" Jaehwan felt a smile stretching his lips, some of the exhaustion melting away like ice cream.

Ravi rolled his eyes, but the smirk tugging at his lips suggested something else. "No. I'm saying that you have potential, and talent, and when you train and work hard you'll become one of those trainees that make everyone jealous. The only boner-popping thing here is your cute butt, but that's just a bonus."

Jaehwan let out an involuntary giggle. The black hole that was lodged in his chest for hours now was sealing up, slowly filling with tepid serenity. He was damn glad he didn't have to go to work that night.

Ravi's lips descended gently and met his own in the middle. Eyes closed, just the feeling of lukewarm breaths and clement lips to guide him, but he wasn't lost.

Jaehwan glided against him, lightly kissing the demon's familiar lips. He pressed against him and pulled back, opening up and sighing scarcely.

Ravi wrapped around his lower lip, testing the waters with bare touches and carresses. He matched his movement, coaxing the human's lips open with a mindful tongue. He pushed forwards, closer, deeper; exploring the familiar terrain with light brushes against the latter's mouth.

Jaehwan was in a haze, returning the attentive treatment, letting his tongue meet the other's and touch closer. He didn't hesitate, didn't hold back, but this slow, languid interaction was absolutely perfect in any sense of the word.

He pulled back reluctantly, taking a quick breath before pressing right back to meet Ravi's lips again. He returned to the open-mouthed kiss, guided by matching pairs of lips and tentative touches of fingers against chins, maneuvering lightly but never forcing.

Jaehwan was back in a small, safe haven; with walls made of timid pecks and windows of dizzy air.

When Ravi pulled back, a few seconds- or maybe a millennium- later, he didn't push it. The demon's eyes opened as their foreheads rested together, hooded with giddy haze.

Blue, but not at all. Gray, with a hint of ash and chimney smoke. White like the towering icebergs and the faint morning clouds. Icy, the winds of the arctics whirling into an intricate force that warmed Jaehwan up, bursting through his bones like fairy dust.

"Let's go make dinner."

His voice- low, with a hint of earthly trembles. Raspy like the jagged edges of a mountain and the crumbling stones that roll downhill. Tranquil, like a breeze of green wind between the faint leaves, and the strong rays of sun above them. Melodic, dangerous, familiar.

"We should."

The smile Ravi shot at him when their foreheads separated was one to remember. One that had the edges of his eyes scrunching up, cheeks pulled up. Lips- pink like carnations and twice as pretty- tugged and wide, revealing a stretch of white teeth in a blinding display of fondness.

Jaehwan bounced to one of the kitchen chairs, watching attentively when Ravi took ingredients out of the kitchen one by one and set them on the marble counters.

"Chicken breast with salad," the demon announced. "Cut these for me."

The kitchen was filled with the smell of seared meat by the time Jaehwan finished dumping cut vegetables into a bowl, seasoning with garlic, red pepper, and soy sauce.

Ravi's careful hands balanced a tray of meat on his way to the living room, followed by Jaehwan with his prized bowl of salad. They crashed on the sofa- Jaehwan with exhaustion, the other with sympathy and a soft smile.

Jaehwan wanted to sleep, that's all, but he knew the demon wouldn't set him free without eating dinner before. And hey, if he was getting cartoons and cuddles while he was at it- that was just a bonus.

They filled their plates with meat and salad, Ravi taking a smaller share, as usual. The couch was illuminated with moonlight and white light from the chandelier above them.

"What do you want to watch?"

Jaehwan suggested an anime, One Piece, and the demon typed it into the fancy search bar that the curved TV has built in, pressing on a random episode.

They ate mostly without talking. Jaehwan's skin was smoothed with brisk carresses of the silent apartment, brushed by the loud shouts of the TV and the Doppler effect of the motorbikes speeding past the towering building.

Occasionally Ravi would throw an off-handed comment between swallowing and chewing on his food, making the human chuckle or grin. He finished his meal quicker, naturally, then opted on leaning on his boyfriend's arm.

Jaehwan didn't shake him off when a head descended softly on his shoulder, although it made eating slightly more awkward physically, trying not to move his shoulder as he brought the chopsticks to his mouth.

The moment his tray was back on the table, Ravi had one hand squeezing on the inside of Jaehwan's thigh, mouth latching against the curve of his neck.

Jaehwan gasped lightly, squirming a bit but turning closer anyway, the noises of the TV fading. The demon's breath was hot against his neck, searing a long line on his skin as he glided upwards until their eyes met.

"You're so beautiful."

Ravi's breath tingled against the human's lips, and he continued. 

"You're so undeniable, even under all that sweat and dirt..."

Jaehwan sighed lightly when the hand slithered upwards, pressing against the edge of his thigh, half an inch away from getting him moaning.

"I love your body, I love your skin. I love the way you feel under me when I touch you, when I hold you..."

The lips pressed by the corner of his own, floating to touch him so briefly and chastely before disappearing. Jaehwan felt himself shivering, breath picking up.

"And it's my favorite thing, when I hear your voice like that... It's like a melody, like some kind of beautiful harp."

The demon's cupped his crotch and he moaned lightly, hands shooting to grip the latter's sides, shaking ever so slightly. Ravi hummed in contentment.

"See, that's good. I love it when I get you like that. Mouth open, pouring out moans like there's nothing better than my touch on your skin, like there's nothing you'd rather do than let me touch you."

The demon ghosted his lips over the edges of Jaehwan's jaw, making him shudder lightly. Another hand wrapped around the back of his neck and smoothed over the hairs at the base, gliding over his nape. 

"And then, when I finally get you out of your clothes..."

The hand leaves his pelvis to thumb at the edge of his shirt before sliding underneath, fingers trailing over the expanse of his stomach.

"When I have you in front of me, nothing on, that's when the real fun begins. Because you're so pliant, so soft... Every time I get my hands on you- on your chest, on your thighs, on your hands- I get to hear you moan my name like it's the best thing you've ever felt."

And Jaehwan couldn't stay passive, letting out a breathy whimper at the words. His immediate instincts scream at him to jump the man, hold his shoulders, sink down on him and kiss him hard; but his conscious mind knows better than this.

He lets out a breath, pulls his face back reluctantly. "Ravi... I can't. Not today."

He could see the displeasure on Ravi's face, the slight melancholy.

"Why?"

"I'm too sore. My whole body hurts after today, and I don't think I can take anything more."

Ravi let out a sad breath, moving his hand from its place on Jaehwan's stomach. He looked deflated, a flat tire in the middle of the road.

"Okay. So... Let's go to sleep, then?"

"I'm sorry," Jaehwan rushed, but the demon had a shushing look on his beautiful face.

"No, it's okay." His hand moved, cupping the human's jaw carefully. "I can wait, I don't want to push you. And anyway, you really do need some rest."

Jaehwan found himself leaning forwards, and his lips pressed a short kiss against Ravi's scorching cheek. He smelled of expensive cologne and body musk, delicious and cozy. The frosty eyes were trained on him when he pulled back slowly, awfully warm compared to their inner glaciers. Full of kindness, endearment.

"I was serious when I said that you look like you haven't slept in a while," Ravi's eyes scrunched upwards. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast tomorrow. We'll go to the river, eat some ice cream, annoy the pigeons, pet some dogs."

"Sounds calming," Jaehwan hummed at the demon's light smile. "Are all Incubi as cute and tame as you?"

" _Tame?_ You're talking as if you don't like it when I use ropes."

"Kidding," Jaehwan rolled his eyes, no real annoyance behind it.

The stars lit up the sky with irisdescent trails, reflecting with purple and white and pink from the never-sleeping city beneath them. Jaehwan aways felt invincible, up in the 15th floor of the shimmering skyscraper. With only traces of street noise, the TV now turned off, he reveled in the beautiful reticence as he lay in the vast bed. He played a random game on his phone, waiting for his boyfriend to finish showering.

The human had already had a long awaited shower, finally washing away the disgusting sweat and replacing it with Ravi's soaps and body washes. Ravi never commented verbally on the excessive use of his own body products, but he always snuggled close, pressing his nose into the skin of Jaehwan's neck and breathing in heavily.

"Ravi?"

The demon stopped right outside the bathroom, glancing at the other man. He was fresh and ready to sleep, in a pair of boxers and no shirt, face washed and glistening with all its tanned glory. 

"Huh?"

"We can't go to the river tomorrow."

Ravi's eyebrows shot up in confusion, and he walked the remaining few steps, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Why?"

"Because I'm a trainee now," Jaehwan mumbled. His cheek was pressed against the pillow as he peeked down at the demon. "I'm not allowed to date anyone. Especially not men. I'll be kicked out if they find out about you."

Ravi hummed, sucking his cheeks in. "We can just go as friends. Nothing suspicious, just 2 friends hanging out."

"Two bros, eating ice cream on a park bench together, zero feet apart 'cause they're not gay."

"Oh, shut it. Seriously, come on! It'll be fun."

"It would be fun," Jaehwan pointed a meaningful look at him, "but I highly doubt that we can go on a date without you touching me every 5 seconds or so."

"Hey!"

"It's true, though. I feel like you're always trying to be within touching range from me."

"What, do you not like it?"

"The companies don't." 

Ravi pouted furiously when he climbed into bed, bouncing lightly as he shriveled into the covers and snugly by Jaehwan's side. "It's not my fault you're so... Soft and comfy."

"Not my fault that the companies consider relationships as distractions. And stop trying to act cute, that's my thing."

Ravi laughed quietly and wrapped a hand around the human's side, breathing deeply. 

Jaehwan inched closer, marveling in the affection. The demon seemed to always have a hand on him in some way, holding his body or resting around it, and he found it kind of cute. His hand found Ravi's in the darkness and he laced his fingers through. His heart fluttered. It was domestic, and homely, and he liked it.

He fell asleep to the sound of Ravi's thumping, slow, heartbeats, the faint city sounds around him like a cloud, and the feeling of treasured body heat and soft breaths shrouding his mind.

Morning came later, way later. It took more than 12 hours of continuous slumber for Jaehwan to finally let his eyes inch open, squinting lightly at the daylight that shined through the window walls across the room. It was late, way more late than Jaehwan was used to with his new schedule, which was one strange thing. 

Another thing was the absence of his favorite demon.

"Ravi?"

He didn't get an answer when he called out hesitantly. There wasn't a clutter of kitchenware coming from the hallway as it usually did during this kind of rare, lazy mornings. The sheets were cool, definitely abandoned by Ravi was earlier. 

Jaehwan fell back to the bed with a sigh, covering his eyes and yawning. It took him another couple of minutes to reach out to his phone, charging on the night stand as always. 

There was a message from his manager, telling him to come in at 4, as well as a couple from Ravi.

 **Ravi-ah ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ** : _I'm going out to a meeting. Pancakes in the fridge. Hopefully back soon_

 **Ravi-ah ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ** : _Sleep well_

Jaehwan resisted the urge to sass him. The need for cuddles (and maybe some morning shenanigans) was greater.

_Come back soon_

The reply came, surprisingly, barely a minute later.

 **Ravi-ah ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ** : _5-7 min_

A smile spread on Jaehwan's face, and he threw the phone to the other side of the bed. He got out of the mess of warm covers, reluctantly, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, frowning at the chilly air.

Ravi's words didn't mislead. Jaehwan was washing his face, poking at an extra nasty pimple on his cheek when the familiar smell of fresh Jasmine flowers spread slowly into the bathroom.

Not a heartbeat later, Jaehwan had an armfull of demon stumbling through the door, wrapping around him like a koala.

He raised his head slowly, scanning the sleeves of a fitted blue suit jacket, before finally seeing Ravi's face leaning on his shoulder in the mirror and-

"Oh wow, what's that?"

Ravi chuckled. "It's what I wear to look smart, obviously."

The round rims of the glasses were white, glinting and gleaming under the led lighting of the bathroom. They sat right on the bridge of Ravi's nose, looking quite delicate and expensive. 

"Glasses won't help with your negative IQ, but it's nice that you're trying."

"Being an ass won't make your skin any clearer, but it's ni- ouch! Hey, I'm getting back at you!"

Jaehwan snickered and smiled, once again scanning the demon's fancy attire. It looked good, he had to admit. More than good. Like a Cheetos wrapped in a tight-fitted suit and pretty round glasses. A snack.

"Where did you even go?" Jaehwan lowered his hands from his face, wrapping around Ravi's own, around his chest. Still watching him through the mirror.

The demon's voice was a bit muffled. "Just a meeting."

"With who?"

"A demon."

"Why?"

"Demon stuff."

"Is your second name 'helpful' or wha-"

"Oh, _shut up._ I came back quickly because I missed you." Ravi's face was like a petulant child's, a slight pout adorning his lips and tiny wrinkles gathering underneath the translucent glass lens. Jaehwan wanted to see him moan, have his smug attitude disappear. 

The human smirked slyly and grinded back, meeting a familiar pair of hips behind him. "What were you saying yesterday about me being... Undeniable?"

"Still true." Ravi hummed low in his throat, grinding back slowly and clearly happy with the recent developments.

"Good, because I have plans for you."

Ravi turned him around with strong, had him pushed up against the sink within a heartbeat as he leaned down to capture his lips. Jaehwan wrapped his hands around him and kissed back hungrily, swallowing his breaths his lips pressed back with force.

He could feel the demon hard against his hip bones, a match to his raging lips and tongue that pushed in and fiddled around his own. Jaehwan was sighing in no time, ravishing Ravi's low grunts against his lips, moving sloppily and eagerly. He had plans, a new thing to try and make him fall apart.

They bumped against the wall, legs buckling together and hands wandering down bare and clothed torsos as they made their messy way to the bedroom as quickly as their closed eyes let them.

Jaehwan gripped Ravi's hips and pressed him to the wall, pulling the buttons of his trousers open and yanking them doen. Ravi made a quick work of his jacket, almost ripping away his thin shirt.

Jaehwan didn't stop to marvel at his chiseled figure, tanned and rough, instead leading him to the bed with his hands on hips. Ravi fell back when his calves hit the bedframe, looking awfully smug as he settled back on his arms.

Jaehwan removed the glasses carefully, setting them on the night stand and looking contently at Ravi's bare eyes. "As pretty az they look.. Wouldn't want them to get in the way."

He sneaked forwards, sliding above the demon's body to push his shoulders down. He nudged his legs open with his knees, grinding down with a grunt.

"You seem... Strangely energetic for someone who was too tired to be fucked yesterday night," Ravi panted while he tried to push Jaehwan back down and flip their positions, failing against the human's strong hold. He sighed and grunted, hips dragging and rubbing against each other, hard lengths meetings behind thin layers of cotton.

"That's because I'm not planning on getting fucked."

Ravi stilled and stared. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you've never done this before," Jaehwan snickered as he grinded down again. "You must've gotten dicked down lots of times."

"Umm, yeah, just- not in a while?"

"A while?"

"About... 150 years?"

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, scanning Ravi who was now looking unsure and shy. "So you're basically a virgin."

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Well, 150 years means you haven't had a dick in you for that long, and that means you've got to be hella tight."

Ravi huffed, but his flushed cheeks and blushing chest betrayed him. He didn't look repulsed by the idea of changing the game for the first time, more timid and flustered.

"You okay with that?" Jaehwan asked, leaning down to kiss his demon's jaw, staying close to him to watch his reaction carefully. He smiled in satisfaction when Ravi nodded, shortly and sincerely.

He released his fingers from the demon's shoulders, trailing them down lightly as kissed down his neck. Jaehwan's lips fluttered as he reached Ravi's collarbones, pressing stronger kisses as the man beneath him sighed silently.

He slithered down, nudging his face against the demon's hot crotch. His fingers clamped over the fabric, pulling it down slowly until the long member springed out to bump against his cheek. He discarded the boxers with a quick throw behind him, leaning diwn again.

Ravi moaned lowly when thick lips engulfed him, sliding down him without a wait. He thrusted lightly into the hot cavern, a hand sneaking down to card through the human's soft hair.

Jaehwan didn't let Ravi have the lead for long. His tongue gave him sultry drags from the base to the very tip, together with deep movements and occasional playful sucks on the head. He let his lips slide away with a pop, looking up at Ravi's positively flushed face and gaping mouth.

That was the moment he decided there's no time to waste.

Despite the demon's unsatisfied whines, he crawled back and stood up to take the lube from the night stand. Ravi's chest was absolutely pink by the time he wondered back into the warm space between his open legs, light eyes now hooded and wanton.

"I'll be gentle," he teased, opening the cap of the small bottle with a flick of his thumb. "By the way, you're almost out of lube."

"And whose fault is that?"

Jaehwan chuckled, squeezing the last drops on his fingers. It was just enough, luckily. He leaned down again, giving Ravi a quick peck before returning to a kneel between the open thighs.

He rubbed Ravi's hipbones with one hand, soothing him as the other pressed down against his prineum. He got no response apart from a shaky inhale and furrowed brows, the demon being clearly experienced but extremely rusty. 

Jaehwan pushed the tip of his index finger in, sinking down until the first joint. He pushed in further, slowly, watching Ravi's expressions closely as his whole finger was finally enclosed in him.

The demon was tight, as tight as a virgin, and Jaehwan rubbed his hips with sympathy. He knew first-hand how foreign the feeling was sometimes.

"You okay?"

Ravi groaned, head falling back against the pillows. "Y-Yeah. Just go slow."

Jaehwan smiled and shot him a reassuring glance. He pulled his finger out, all the way to the tip, before thrusting back inside without any real force.

He set a comfortable rhythm, making sure Ravi wasn't making any pained sounds as he slowly fucked him with his finger. On the contrary, Ravi seemed like he was growing relaxed with each time Jaehwan's knuckles bumped against his opening. He was breathing a bit heavily, one hand resting on his cock and the other under the pillow that's beneath his head.

He let out a whine when Jaehwan's middle finger started rubbing against his hole, groaning with surprise when it pushed into him, stretching him open.

Jaehwan continued his preparation, thrusting with 2 fingers now into the wet, tight hole. He savored the demon's beautiful noises, unusually high-pitched now that he had more to take into him. He sounded immensely hot and lustful, every moan and whimper going straight to his groin.

Ravi shouted in surprise when Jaehwan curled his fingers, legs spasming momentarily before trying to relax again. Jaehwan chuckled, repeating the motion and twisting his wrist to try out new angles.

A few minutes later he finally had the third finger in, having Ravi's chest heaving and lips gaping with loud moans and whines. His hand moved from the demon's hips to take his hand, lacing their fingers together to distract him from the stretch.

Ravi held him strongly and looked straight at him, reacting to every push, pull, twist. He was ethereal, laying there and taking his fingers while whimpering lowly. His breathy moans spurred Jaehwan on, penetrating his subconscious and getting him drunk.

Jaehwan pushed deeper and suddenly Ravi spasmed, releasing a high-pitched whimper and clutching the sheets with a shocked look. Jaehwan smirked.

"There it is," he murmured, repeating the movement. Every fleeting touch against Ravi's prostate left him gasping and heaving, eyes gaping like he's seen heaven.

"Please get on with it, please," Ravi's voice was choked out, absolutely shameless and demanding. "I want more. Now."

"Don't let yourself get too bossy," Jaehwan scolded, but he let his fingers slip out anyway, ignoring Ravi's hiss at being suddenly empty. "How do you want it? I know you love giving orders, so tell me what do you want." 

"I want to be on top."

"So that you could boss me around as usual. Got it."

Ravi huffed, sitting up on his elbows while the human removed his underwear. "Actually, it's because I don't want you to do too much work after you come home looking so exhausted, but sure, go off."

"Thoughtful."

Jaehwan smirked as he shuffled around to sit against the headboard, ushering the demon closer. He was hard, almost painfully so, feeling starved at the sight of Ravi crawling closer and sitting on his thighs with a grunt.

Ravi leaned in almost immediately, pressing their lips together. The way he moved against the human was passionate, fiery and demanding; the hold of scruffy hands on Jaehwan's shoulders firm and owning. Their breaths mingled with short huffs and quick intakes of breath, filling his lungs with the salty musk of sweat and sex.

Jaehwan's hands trailed to the demon's neck, resting on it from behind before trickling downwards. He found the wing slits without trouble, being met with the shabby edges and Ravi's surprised moans. His fingers dragged along, up and down, eliciting low whimpers and the pungent smell of Jasmines.

Jaehwan moaned when one hand left his shoulder only to reappear at the base of his cock, reminding him how hard he still was.

"Ready for me?" Ravi murmured, eyes opening into slim slits.

"Are _you?_ "

"If it's sex, then I always am."

"I shouldn't have doubted that."

With a chuckle and a wicked smile sent in Jaehwan's way, Ravi gripped the base stronger, aligned himself, and started pushing down on it.

The first breach elicited a shaky exhale out of him, the rest of the movement making him drawl out a long whine, eyes closing and furroing until he has his ass taut against Jaehwan's balls.

"Jesus, you're so tight," Jaehwan growled low in his throat, landing his hands to grab the clenched globes of the demon's ass. The pressure was incredible, a tight and wet cavern squeezing around his length.

"That's... Bigger than your fingers." Ravi's voice was strained, eyebrows furrowed together. 

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't," Jaehwan replied with a light smack at the latter's backside. "You okay?"

"Gimmie a second... Or two."

"I'm generous, so you can have 5."

"Brat."

Ravi kissed him again, less coordinated or careful this time. His lips and tongue moved and carressed sloppily, with tightly shut eyes and small noises of contentment escaping. 

It took Ravi another long moment to start moving. He jostled forwards and backwards, slowly; hips against hips, enjoying the friction. Jaehwan hummed at the light grind, kissing back with an exhale.

The first clench of Ravi's hips finally had him rising up. Jaehwan made sure to hold him tight, maneuvering him down right after, not quickly enough to startle the demon. From there on, it was a like broken dam.

Ravi raised his hips with a moan, rising almost to the tip before falling back down to the hilt. He started slow, leaning into Jaehwan's hands on his ass, the grip on his shoulders tightening.

Jaehwan's mind was swimming, every last coherent thought floating in the Jasmine scented air, drippling down with the trails of sweat that made it down his torso. The feeling around his cock was deliciously perfect. Tight, and hot, and _wet_ like a sauna. And Ravi- oh, Ravi- thee demon was making the most beautiful, needy little whimpers and moans, spewing out of him with every bounce. His long, catlike eyes closed in concentration, red and bitten lips gaping open.

Jaehwan pulled him up again, feeling the pace go faster suddenly as Ravi matched his own movements to the rhythm. The demon's hips accelerated their ride, and every luscious-sounding smack of Jaehwan's balls against his ass had him gasping, quick _ah ah ah_ 's being pounded out of him.

Jaehwan had his own hips pressing up with time of the demon's quick bounces, low grunts leaving his lungs with every strong thrust into his moaning boyfriend. He almost forgot how topping felt like, how much he missed the feeling of making someone so damn vocal and desperate for him. 

"Ah, you can- ah- g-go harder," Ravi grunted out between thrusts, opening his beautiful eyes, now a bit teary and damp.

"Are you sure?" Jaehwan's voice was low under the effect of sex, lungs working overtime to get him talking instead of just moaning and growling.

"I di-didn't stutter. M-Metaphorically!"

Jaehwan giggled and smirked, moving his hands up to pull the demon in for a peck. "As you wish, baby. Brace yourself."

Ravi screamed when a thrust landed deep into him, another ones following in quick succession, aiming right into the deepest spots in him. Jaehwan's hands were on his sides, angling him just right to impale him on the human's cock.

"Jaehwan, ah, _Jaehwan!_ " Ravi was full-on crying, fat tears rolling down his blissed-out face as he held on to Jaehwan's shoulders, bouncing in his hold like a rag doll, absolutely boneless as the huma pounded into him.

"God, this is so- you feel so good, so good, Ravi-"

Jaehwan pulled him in, Ravi's face being pulled into the crook of his neck. He adjusted the hold of his hands, sneaking them around Ravi's broad back, simply pulling him down repeatedly without any resistance. 

The demon was a blubbering mess under his hands, moaning into his neck like there's no tomorrow, hands wrapping around his sides weakly. Jaehwan was getting close, awfully quick, induced by the rough and rapid pounding. 

In a flash of an idea, his fingers spasmed towards the middle of Ravi's back. He roamed around, looking for those familiar slits, taking barely a second before-

_"A-Ah!"_

Ravi moaned out in what seemed like surprise, flailing away from Jaehwan's chest. His back arched beautifully, eyes and mouth gaping as he stared at Jaehwan with a blissed out look, drunk with ecstasy. 

"Jaehwan, oh!"

The human's fingers dug into the slim slits, dragging down before rising once again and repeating, hips never ceasing their rapid, forceful thrusts. 

Ravi spasmed with every touch, pouring out _ah, ah_ 's and _oh god_ and _Jaehwan, a-ah, please!_

Jaehwan was gone, growling in his throat. His eyes didn't leave Ravi's, the ice-blue ones that were now rimmed with beautiful tears of ecstasy, gaping with bliss. He was close, so close, too close-

"Jaehwan!"

Ravi came with a shout of his name, clenching his eyes close. His release painted his and the human's chests with pearly white streaks of come, shuddering with satisfaction. 

Jaehwan didn't stop fucking him, not even when the demon's muscles clenched on him just right with post-orgasmic bliss, making him come with a shout. He fucked Ravi through it as he released into him, riding the aftershocks with vigor.

They sat there for a long moment, breathing heavily into each other's necks. They didn't mind the wetness between them, just enjoying each other's embrace with warmness clawing at the bottom of their hearts.

"Well, that was..."

"Yeah, that sure was... Something."

Jaehwan laughed into Ravi's warm shoulder. "See what you've been missing on?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to be sore for weeks." The demon's voice was shaky and whiny, positively post-orgasmic and euphoric.

"Oh, don't exaggerate. Now you know how I feel every time you fuck me, which is- by the way- pretty much every other day."

"You are hereby given the medal of honor in the bottoming department."

"Really? You get one too. You did really good."

Ravi snuggled against his neck, releasing a warm breath. "I did?"

Jaehwan laughed, raising a hand to pet at the demon's hair fondly. "Of course you did. You did great, and you were so good for me."

"Hmm. Thanks."

"I swear it's like you have a praise kink or something."

"Maybe?"

"Legit."

They lay there for another long moment before finally deciding to get out of the sticky mess that was between them. Jaehwan slid out of the demon, eliciting a hiss out of him, watching with a bit of possessive satisfaction at the pearly liquid flowing out of Ravi and down his thighs.

Jaehwan was exhausted, hands boneless on his messy lap as he watched Ravi walk off and into the bathroom. He didn't look tired, he never did, always gleaming with energy after fucking like the damn lust demon he was.

"What, no shower?" Jaehwan raised an eyebrow at the wet towel Ravi carried with him, immediately starting to clean his chest.

"Shower?" Ravi's smile was wicked. "Do you really think I'm done with you?"

Jaehwan smiled when the demon jumped into bed and along his side, pressing an affectionate kiss into his lips.

"Hmm, I'll never be done with you."

Jaehwan smiled into the kiss.

_Look how far we've come._

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Kanemi spends more time on adjectives to describe eye color than on smut scenes,,,,,
> 
> Yall Plz Comment I Am Thirsty For Your Love


End file.
